


Accidents Written in Stone are Worse Than Blood

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, having watched the new episode of Doctor Who, I am now full of squee and excitement. I had planned on posting this to slashthedrabble before I realized I had not, in fact, slashed the drabble. So, here's a little bitesize ficlet for Eleven that hopefully captures his voice.</p>
<p>The prompt at slashthedrabble was "Accidents".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Written in Stone are Worse Than Blood

The moment the TARDIS hits the ground, he knows something is wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. He steps out to bright sunlight, glaring and contrary, splayed across a landscape of death. The deep blue of the sky is overpowered by looming rock, stilted cliffs jutting out at all angles, and full of dark shadows. He swallows down bile and panic, the taste of salt on his lips.

"Amy, back in the TARDIS," he says, eyes fixed ahead and unblinking.

"What, why? What's out there?" She questions, innocent and naïve. So very naïve.

"Nothing, nothing. We've just landed somewhere we shouldn't have, that's all. Now if you'd-" And that was as far as he got before her startled gasp cuts him off. Clearly she still didn't listen very well. Why did they never listen?

"Holy-" He claps a hand over her mouth, or at least tries to without looking at her. It ends up as more of a haphazard flail.

"Quiet, just be quiet. You don't want them to find you, believe me, it's not pretty. And frankly, I prefer traveling through time of my own volition, thanks."

Her muffled response sounds confused and questioning. He chooses to ignore it, instead pushing her firmly backwards and back into the relative safety of the TARDIS.

"Now, where to?" he asks jovially, smile itching at the corners of his mouth. It's nice, this happiness thing.

"What the hell was that out there? Were those _statues_?" She asks, color rising on her cheeks. There's a stubborn tilt to her chin that makes him think of Martha in an aching hollow way.

"Yes and yes, and now we're leaving," he responds absently, twirling knobs and pushing buttons, making sure they leave as fast as possible. Amy sputters indignantly, but before she can barrage him with more pesky questions, the TARDIS shakes violently. Ominously.

"Oh, no, not again," he moans, before the whole room begins to tilt and dip, violently scattering what precious order he'd manage to restore into a topsy-turvy mess.

Amy screams, panicked, and grips a rail tightly. He joins her, smile still firmly in place and an echo of _this'll be fun_ reverberating through his head.

"So we might have landed somewhere we shouldn't have, completely by accident of course. And now we might be accidentally traveling through space and time. Mostly time though. Or maybe space," he tells her over the noise of the TARDIS' bangs and bellows, an unwelcome shudder roiling over her at the presence of the Weeping Angels.

"What do you mean, accidentally? You're a time traveler, that's what you do!" Amy asks, eyes bright with fear and anger.

"Not this time. It won't be so bad, I promise. Everything's going to be _fine_."

Of course, that's the moment the door flies open, and a sick whooshing noise echoes over them. With one blink, the room is suddenly full of stark granite statues.


End file.
